Nightmares
by K.Crystalheart
Summary: "Your friend isn't going to come." He said grimly. "B-but…. He always comes! He promised me he would. He said, 'No matter what, I'll always come to help you' He promised!" I told him. Why would he say things like that? Oneshot. Italy-centric.


_I do not own Hetalia, and it's better that I don't. ^ ^;_

**(A/N) I hate hate HATE Writer's block. I couldn't write _anything_ for such a long time. I got so stuck on something I was working on too. It's so very frustrating... but this right here... *points at story below* is part of what helped me break through most of the block. It _is _written from Italy's point of view, but it is angst. Or at least, I hope it is... orz**

**Warnings: Hinted GerIta, Angst**

* * *

><p>Cold.<p>

It was so very, very, cold.

No matter what I did, I couldn't warm up. I couldn't feel my fingertips, and it hurt to move my hands. It hurt so much… my chest. I didn't know why, but it did. It hurt the most. The cold hurt my chest. What could I do? I know! Germany would know what was wrong! I opened my mouth and called him as loud as I could.

"Germany!"

The words echoed through the room. That's funny. I could hear my own voice! I started to look around me. I wasn't really sure where I was. It was a pretty dark room. It was made of stone, with pretty Italian flags hanging on different places. There was a bunch of pretty stuff in the room though! Gold, jewels, and other things I didn't recognize. I sat down happily, looking at the treasures. They were nice, and they glittered a lot, but I really don't like things like that. Things like flowers, nature, pasta, my friends, and especially Germany. Even though he was scary sometimes, he was very nice when you got to know him. Wait… he's not here yet? "That's weird~! He usually comes really quickly when I call him. Maybe he didn't hear me~?" I thought out loud. That was probably it. He just didn't hear me! I'll just call him again.

"Germany! "

It was still very cold, but I was trying my best to ignore it. I kept playing with the different treasures when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around, really excited. Germany! He had heard me.

"Germany! I knew you'd-"

I froze, looking up at another person. It took me a moment, but I realized it was… Grandpa Rome! He didn't look too happy. But that was okay! At least he came to visit me! "Ve, Grandpa! I've missed you so much!" I hugged him tightly, but started coughing as the pain came back. "I've been so lonely~. I was scared no one was here. Guess I was wrong, huh?" I laughed at the thought of no one being here. Of course someone was here! I looked up at Grandpa Rome, seeing him looking down at me. He still wasn't smiling. That wasn't normal… he usually always smiled, but now, he just seemed… bleak. It made me a little colder, seeing him like that. "G-Grandpa Rome?" I called him softly. He stared right through me, and took a step forward, closer to me. I didn't know why, but it didn't feel right. Maybe Germany could help. Why wasn't he here?

"G-Germany? Germany!" I screamed as loud as I could. Was he trying to trick me? He never does things like that! I looked up at Grandpa, his eyes still dead. Why did I feel even colder when he looked at me like that? He leaned forward until he reached my face, his face still expressionless. "Your friend isn't going to come." He said grimly. "B-but…. He always comes! He promised me he would. He said, 'No matter what, I'll always come to help you' He promised!" I told him. Why would Grandpa say things like that?

"Don't you remember?" he asked me softly. He flashed a smile, but it only made me shiver. Was this really Grandpa? "You wanted to make an empire; no matter what. So, you got what you wanted! You've created the Italiani Impero! You take after your Grandpa after all!" he patted me lightly on the head, but I could only gawk at him. What did he mean….no matter what? "B-but, I don't want to be an empire!" I gasped. He laughed at me when I said that. I didn't get what was so funny though. I wanted an answer! "Of course you do! Didn't you want to rule the world? It's already in your palm. It must have been fun to watch the other nations fall, huh? Seeing your enemies' faces in terror as you slashed them down…" he smiled again, his eyes glittering for a moment with the thought.

"Y-you're not my Grandpa Rome…" I whispered. The figure simply chuckled. I scooted away from him. Whoever it was, he wasn't someone I should talk to. Germany would get angry if he found me talking with strange people again… but I needed to know one more thing.

"W-where are my friends?" I squeaked. The man smiled again. I was starting to hate that smile. It made me feel colder and colder… "You should already know." He replied.

"After all, you're the one who killed them."

I froze, my eyes widening. "H-huh? I-I…. I would never do anything like that!" I argued. "Y-you're lying! You're trying to trick me!" I shut my eyes tightly, shaking my head violently. I covered my ears, refusing to hear any more. He was lying. He was lying. Of course he was lying! Maybe everyone was just trying to play a joke on me. It wasn't a funny one, though. Everyone would come out and say everything was okay, and that they were sorry for scaring me, and we'd all go out for pasta. That was what was going to happen! Of course!

"Ha ha! You can stop this joke! You tricked me! You scared me good!" I laughed, biting back the tears that wanted to come out. I opened my eyes, waiting for everyone to come out, smiling, laughing, or taunting me. No one came. I only found the man from before standing in front of me with a fake smile.

"You guys can come out now… please, please come out! I won't be angry, I promise! We can all go out for some pasta, and it will be okay…" my voice cracked at the end, and I felt tears on my face. "Please…" I begged, feeling colder and colder by the second.

"They won't come out; they're dead. You killed them. And even if they weren't dead, why would they come for you, a pathetic, useless excuse of a person?" the person behind me laughed tauntingly, making me hurt more and more.

"I know my friends will come… they have to…." I whispered. I felt a hand on my shoulder, and pulled away.

"Stay away! Don't hurt me! You'll be sorry when Germany gets here! Germany! Germany!" I started calling him again. He'd surely hear me this time! "Germany!" My voice came back a sob. I shut my eyes tightly. Someone had to come, right? Right?

"Japan! Romano!" I called out. They'd come too, right?

"Italy…" a voice whispered. A hand touched my shoulder again, but I pulled away.

"Stay away! Germany! Germany, please come! I'm sorry for everything I've done! I promise to do better in training! I won't run off anymore, and I'll do my very best to be a good soldier…just please… _**please**_ help me!" I was screaming now, but I didn't care. I just wanted someone to hear me.

"Italy." A voice said louder.

"Germany… you promised… Germany!" I was crying now. Romano would be making fun of me now, for crying again. But I wouldn't mind being made fun of. I just wanted someone to help me. "Germany…"

"**ITALY!**"

In an instant, I felt myself on the hard floor looking up at –very annoyed- blue eyes. "G-Germany?" I whispered, my voice sounding weirder than normal, and that's saying something! "Ja. I heard you screaming, and I wanted to see if anything was-" I hugged him tightly, catching him off surprise. "I'm so happy to see you, Germany." I told him, still holding on tightly.

He pulled away from the hug and looked at me, obviously slightly confused. "Did you have a nightmare? You seem a little …scared." He finished carefully. I looked down in thought. I really didn't want to tell him… it was too scary. I don't want him to be scared too. Not that I think Germany is scared of anything. So, I looked up at him and smiled the best I could. "I was scared, but now that you're here, it's okay. Grazie, Germany~!" I grinned, still thinking about the dream. Germany nodded, and stood up from our position on the floor. "If that's all, I'll be going back to my room. Gute Nacht." I froze. He was… leaving? No… He couldn't leave! The dream would come back if he left! "W-wait! Germany!" I stood up, and ran towards Germany, tripping over the blanket tangled in my legs.

THUMP

Next thing I knew, I was on the floor again, my nose against the wooden floor. Ouch….ouch…ouch….. I felt Germany help me up, but he didn't look happy. It's not my fault the blanket got tangled in my legs! "Be more careful when you walk." He scolded me. I was used to being scolded though, so I nodded vigorously and murmured a small, "Sorry". It was returned with a pat on my head and a "Just try not to do it again." Before Germany could walk away again however, I grabbed his arm. "U-um, Germany? Could I sleep with you tonight? Please? I know you don't like me to sleep in your bed, but-"

"Okay."

"Oh?" I wasn't expecting him to say yes so easily! "O-okay then…grazie." I lowered my head, and followed him to his room. He was really quiet, and didn't say anything. Did I get him mad? I hope he didn't mind me sleeping with him. I wonder if he knew why I wanted to… when I sleep alone, I always had nightmares like those. They scared me a lot! But, when I'm sleeping with someone, the bad dreams always seem to leave me alone. I bet the dreams are probably scared of Germany!

As I lay down in his bed, I yawned loudly and curled up in the warm blankets. Germany took the other side silently, and laid down with his back to me. He didn't want to see me? That made me a little sad, but I was glad that at least I got to sleep with someone tonight. "Buonanotte Germany. Ti amo~!" I whispered softly, my eyes closing slowly, as I slowly fell asleep. I heard a few words, as I fell asleep. I don't know whether it was in my head or not, but they made me smile. "Y-yeah.. Ich liebe dich."

.

I didn't have any more nightmares that night.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) Thank you for reading this, and please, please review~! Reviews are like warm, baked cookies with milk~!**

**Italy: Or homemade pasta~!**

**Me:Yeah, that too!**


End file.
